I Dreamed of A Big Valley
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: Shawn Spencer is a detective who works for the SBPD, but after solving a case, he is attacked by a group of thugs outside his apartment. After the attack, he is able to stumble into his living room, only to pass out. BUT, when he wakes up, Shawn finds himself in the middle of The Big Valley! Faced with a world where he, and his family don't exist, will Shawn be able to survive?


**AN: Hello, fellow Psychos, Big Valley fans, and other random readers! This is my first, radical attempt at a crossover between two of my favorite shows, that would NEVER be seen together in ANY scenario! For Psychos, The Big Valley was a western tv series in the 1960's that lasted for 4 seasons and 112 episodes. It showcased the lives of a prominent rich ranching family: The Barkley's of Stockton California, and their lives in the mid-late 1800's in "the Valley", where they owned practically the whole town of Stockton. Victoria Barkley was the mother of her adult group of sons and daughters, who ran the ranch. Jarrod, the eldest, was a lawyer, Nick, the middle son was simply a rancher with a very hot temper, and the youngest, Heath was the half-son/brother who was actually the son of Victoria's late husband, Tom Barkley, on an affair. Heath eventually came to the family, and was accepted as a legitimate son, equal to everything. Audra is the only daughter of the family. I think she's younger than Heath, but I'm not sure…One thing to remember, The Big Valley was NOT a comedy, it was a western drama, so there was much whump and angst in ALL episodes! I'll try to explain more along the way. **

**For Big Valley readers, Psych is a current comedy series, put out by the USA network. It showcases the life of Shawn Spencer, fake psychic detective, and his partner, Burton "Gus" Guster, who doubles as a pharmaceutical salesman, in their detective agency "Psych". They live in modern Santa Barbara, California, and often work with the Santa Barbara Police Deparment (SBPD) on cases. At the SBPD, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter resents Shawn's input into cases, and makes it his life's duty to prove that Shawn isn't Psychic. Lassiter's, or "Lassie's" as Shawn calls him, junior partner, Detective Juliet O'Hara, is Shawn's girlfriend, and she found out that he wasn't Psychic, but swore to keep it a secret. Shawn's father is Henry Spencer, who Shawn always makes out to hate him, but really he just has a very…disciplined and different approach to parenting… If either version of fan has ANY question about the shows and their storylines, please let me know! AND NOW! The story you've all been waiting for….I Dreamed of A Big Valley!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Psych belongs to Steve Franks and USA and Big Valley belongs to A.I. Bezzerides and Louis F. Edelman…and anyone else besides me! ;)**

Shawn slumped into his apartment limping and curling over in pain. He knew that Juliet would not be home for at least another hour, so he had time to relax and tend to his injuries before she would be too worried. He had been working on a case for a month now that had really stumped him, until a few days ago…

There was a gang of people that seemed to ambush and mug people all over in alley ways and such places. There seemed to be no connection to the attacks. The victim was always attacked by a group of about 6 men who seemingly appeared out of nowhere and two or three criminals would restrain the person, whilst the others proceeded to beat the crap out of them using only their fists and a few hand held weapons, like bottles, or the butt of a gun. They had never shot off a single shot in the entire scheme, and after leaving their victim to die in a deserted place, they just left, no robbery, no killing, they just beat them up randomly and left. Everyone seemed to be a target. Men, women, Blacks, Whites, Hispanics, Old people, Young People, Tall, Short, Skinny, Fat, Rich, Poor…they were all attacked and not a one of the people had ever seen any of the other victims OR the gang members before! A few had died, a few others were in the hospital, but most were relatively alright, with immediate care. Shawn had finally discovered the answer to the puzzle. The link that brought them all together, and he had gone out to tell Lassie and Vick, but when he got there, he was stunned that his "vision" was interrupted, before it had begun, by his own father, claiming to have a lead of his own, and after having heated words with his father and Lassie, he left, without telling them what the key was. He told Jules that he would be home when she was ready, and with that he came home, to the apartment. But it was dark, and outside, the men were waiting. The very gang that he had intended to bust that night was targeting him next. They jumped him, and before he had had a chance to defend himself, two big arms were around him, holding firmly against a brick wall. He felt punch after punch land in his stomach, and slapped across his face. Then he heard the terrifying sound of a beer bottle, smashing and pleased laugh as the crook found he had a good weapon. Shawn fought back as the other men slashed at him with the shards of glass and their fists. He eventually slumped to the ground and they proceeded in kicking him, over and over. He felt unconsciousness creeping closer, and he welcomed it, but the gang suddenly stopped and left him there, without a word.

He whimpered and crawled back into his apartment and locked the door. He tended to his wounds with a few icepacks and some band-aids, Juliet could help him later, he just needed to hold out for an hour. He slumped over to the TV, settled in his large, squishy recliner, and flipped on the TV with the remote. The news came up, only bringing more news of the case he already knew about. He flipped to the next channel. It was a western. He saw a nice-looking young cowboy type guy with a white hat, driving a wagon with his mother. She seemed too pretty or old enough to be his mother…hmm..oh well…it's just tv..They were driving along, somewhere she took the reigns of the buggy and they drove into a giant muddy pond, where they got stuck. The man said something about being useful..oh wait..she called him "Heath"! Now Shawn remembered this show! Henry, Shawn's dad, used to watch it all the time! Yeah….Shawn looked back to see Heath trying to lift the wagon out of the mud, as Victoria, his mother, led on the horses. But, as the tension between the two points grew, the latch on the wagon snapped, and it flew onto it's side! Victoria was sent flying out to the side, and when she looked up, she nearly cursed. The camera panned back to Heath, who had been painfully pinned under the wagon, from the waist and below. Oooo…that's got to hurt! Shawn pondered over the reality of the show, as Victoria tried many ways to pull off the wagon and only succeeded in making it fall back again on Heath, making him moan in pain. Shawn's head drooped as the darkness from his injuries slowly overcame him, and he drifted off, thinking of a muddy puddle, and a shiny white hat, and a strange fellow named "Heath"…..zzzz

**AN: well, in that chapter there wasn't much, but it'll get good next time! Had to start introduction style! Anyway, yes, Big Valley fans, Shawn was indeed watching the episode: By Force and Violence, in which Heath is indeed, trapped under a wagon. I don't own that either! Lol! Hey..I know there are a LOT of typos in this..so just try to read through them! Again, if you would like an extra description of either show, or have any questions, then don't hesitate to ask, or ask any questions! Just so ya know, it may be a while before the next update...Till next time! **


End file.
